A Clash of Kings - Prolog
Zusammenfassung Maester Cressen versucht die vielen Omen zu deuten, die um ihn herum auf Drachenstein gesehen werden. Nachricht trifft ein, dass der Lord von Sturmkap Stannis Baratheons Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron nicht unterstützen wird. Cressen gerät in einen Konflikt mit Königin Selyse Florent und der Roten Priesterin Melisandre, was als nächstes zu tun sei. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, seinen König aus dem Bann der Priesterin zu ziehen, trinkt er zusammen mit ihr vergifteten Wein. Zu spät erkennt er, dass sie Gift incht töten kann. Synopsis Maester Cressen erhält Besuch von Prinzessin Sharin Maester Cressen beobachtet den Roten Kometen von seinem Balkon aus, wie er bei Sonnenaufgang über Drachenstein vorbeizieht und aussieht wie eine blutrote Wunde am Himmel. Der kraftlose 80-Jährige Maester rügt sich selbst, den Kometen als Omen zu deuten und an Prophezeiungen zu glauben, immerhin hat er eine Ausbildung in der Citadel in Altsass genossen und sich seine Weisheit hart erarbeitet. Obwohl er zugeben muss, weder einen so hellen noch je einen in dieser Farbe gesehen hat. Mittlerweile ist er sogar bei Tag sichtbar. Zeitgleich mit dem Erscheinen des Kometen begann heißer Dampf aus dem Vulkan auf Drachenstein aufzusteigen und ein Weiße Raben erschien mit Nachricht von der Citadel, dass der längste Sommer seit Generationen für beendet erklärt sei: er dauerte 10 Jahre, 2 Monate und 16 Tage). Das sind zu viele Omen auf einmal, um sie zu ignorieren, doch Cressen kann sich nicht entscheiden, was sie bedeuten könnten. Cressens designierter Nachfolger als Maester von Drachenstein Maester Pylos unterbricht seine Gedanken: Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon mächte gerne den weißen Raben sehen. Der Titel ist neu für das junge Mädchen, jetzt, da ihr Vater Stannis Baratheon König ist. Das scheue Mädchen tritt herein, gefolgt vom Hofnarr Flickenfratz, der einen albernen Helm trägt. Flickenfratz war früher einmal an guter Narr, doch mittlerweile hat er seinen Verstand verloren und ist nur noch zur Hälfte der Zeit ansprechbar. Allein Sharin kümmert sich noch um ihn und lacht über seine Späße. Sharin ist kein besonders hübsches Mädchen, selbst wenn man die Narben der Grauschuppen beiseitenimmt, die ihr Gesicht entstellen und sie als kleines Kind fast das Leben gekostet haben. Sharin fragt nach dem Raben und Cressen kann es ihr nicht ausschlagen, weil er weiß, dass sie mit ihren zehn Jahren schon viele Entbehrungen hinnehmen musste. Sie ist das traurigste Mädchen, dass er jemals gekannt hat und er sieht ihn ihr einen weiteren Punkt, in dem er gescheitert ist. Während Pylos den Raben einfängt, denkt Cressen über den 25-Jährigen nach. Seiner Meinung nach ist er keine gute Wahl für Drachenstein, denn an einem so düsteren Ort sollte etwas mehr Licht scheinen. Aber der Ort seiner Tätigkeit wird einem Maester nicht freigestellt, und er erinnert sich an seine eigene Ankunft mit seinem Lord auf Drachenstein vor nunmehr 12 Jahren. Er hat die Insel nie als seine Heimat empfunden und sie nie gemocht. In letzter Zeit weiß er auch oft gar nicht, wo er sich befindet, wenn er wieder einmal von einem Alptraum erwacht, der von der Roten Frau handelt. Cressen fragt Sharin, warum sie so früh schon wach sei. Das Mädchen erklärt, dass sie Alpträume von Drachen gehabt habe, die gekommen seien, um sie zu fressen. Der Maester erinnert sich daran, dass sie sehr oft Alpträume hat. Auf Drachenstein gibt es viele Statuen und Gebäude, die an Drachen erinnern, und Cressen versucht ihr zu erklären, dass die Insel einst der westlichste Stützpunkt des alten Freistaats von Valyria war. Die Drachentürme wurden damals erbaut, um die Festung beeindruckender erscheinen zu lassen. Er erklärt, dass die Valyrer mittlerweile lange vergessene Techniken kannten, Stein zu formen. So entstanden die Tausende von Steindrachen auf der Insel. Sharin ist davon nicht überzeugt; die Rote Frau hätte gesagt, das Ding im Himmel sei der Atem eines Drachen. Cressen erklärt, dass das einfach nur ein Komet sei, der bald wieder verschwunden sein wird. Sharins Mutter hat ihr gesagt, dass die Weißen Raben bedeuten würden, dass der Sommer nun vorbei sei, was der Maester bestätigt. Er erklärt ihr alles über die Weißen Raben und wie die Citadel bestimmt, dass der Sommer zuende sei. Cressen hofft, dass es nun einen warmen Hebst geben werde mit reicher Ernte. Er weiß, dass man allgemein hin sagt, dass ein langer Sommer einen langen Winter nach sich zieht, aber er möchte das Mädchen nicht ängstigen. Er bestätigt ihr, dass es auch schneien werde, hofft aber, dass das noch ein paar Jahre dauern wird. Dann bringt Pylos den Weißen Raben und Sharin ist begeistert, denn der Rabe kann sogar sprechen. Flickenfratz beginnt zu singen, dass die Schatten zum Tanzen erschienen seien und dass der Lord nun tanzen solle, und dass die Schatten bleiben würden; dabei springt er von einem Bein aufs andere. Er wirft seinen Kopf bei jedem Wort zu Seite, sodass die Glöckchen jedesmal klingeln. Sharin sagt, Flickenfratz würde dieses Lied sehr oft singen in letzter Zeit. Es macht ihr Angst, daher fragt sie Cressen, ob er es ihm verbieten könne. Cressen denkt daran zurückt, wie der alte Lord Steffon Baratheon den Narr in Volantis gefunden hatte, als er dort eine Frau für Rhaegar Targaryen gesucht hatte. Auf der Rückreise sank Lord Steffons Schiff in Sichtweite von Drachenstein und alle an Bord starben. Drei Tage später wurde Flickenfratz an die Küste gespült, nackt, unterkühlt und klebrig. Sie dachten, er sei tot, dann aber spuckte er Wasser und überlebte, wenn auch gebrochen in Geist und Körper, kaum fähig einen vernünftigen Satz zu äußern. Viele schlugen damals vor, ihm die Gnade des Todes zukommen zu lassen, aber Cressen weigerte sich, und jetzt wundert er sich über diese Entscheidung. Cressen versichert Sharin, dass der Narr gar nicht verstehe, was er da von sich gebe. Cressen trifft auf Ser Davos Seewert Pylos kehrt mit Cressens Frühstück zurück. Er berichtet, dass Ser Davos Seewert in der Nacht zurückgekehrt und fast die ganze Nacht bei Lord Stannis gewesen sei. Cressen sagt, er hätte informiert werden sollen, denn es ist seine Aufgabe, den König zu beraten. Cressen lässt sich bei Sharin entschuldigen und Pylos hilft ihm wegen seiner kranken Hüfte in den Steinturm, die Hauptfeste von Drachenstein. Sie kommen an Fenstern vorbei und Cressen sieht 3.000 Männer vor den Mauern trainieren, und im Hafen liegen unzählige Schiffe auf Anker, seit Lord Stannis verboten hat, dass irgendein Schiffe an Drachenstein vorbeifahren darf. Als sie im Turm angekommen sind, entlässt Cressen Pylos, weil er Stannis allein sprechen möchte. Als er die Treppen erklimmt, bereut er diesen Entschluss schnell. Er trifft Ser Davos auf den Stufen, der ihm entgegenkommt. Davos sagt, dass seine Mission, die Sturmlande für Stannis zu mobilisieren, gescheitert ist. Es ist wie Cressen befürchtet hat: die Lord, die Sturmkap ihre Treue geschworen haben, hegen keine Liebe für Stannis und werden ihn nicht unterstützen. Stattdessen haben sie sich den Lords der Weite angeschlossen und stehen nun hinter Stannis' jüngerem Bruder Renly Baratheon. Die Nachricht, dass Renly nach der Krone greift, besorgt Cressen. Ser Davos berichtet, dass Renly sich eine eigene Königsgarde eingerichtet habe, und Cressen fällt wieder ein, dass Renly schon immer ein Faible für Dramatik hatte. Schon als Kind hat er sich gerne im Mittelpunkt gesehen. Er denkt, für Renly ist dieser Griff nach der Macht nur ein weiteres Spiel. Cressen fragt, ob Davos seinem König irgendeine Hoffnung aus dem Süden mitbringen konnte, aber Davos sagt, die einzige Hoffnung wäre von der falschen Sorte gewesen. Cressen erinnert sich daran, dass Davos einst ein berühmter Schmuggler gewesen ist, der während der Belagerung von Sturmkap in einer dunklen Nacht ein schwarzes Schiff an der Seeblockade der Rothweyns vorbei nach Sturmkap gebracht hat, um Stannis' halb verhungerte Garnison mit Zwiebeln und Seefisch zu versorgen. Nur so überlebten sie die Belagerung so lange, bis Lord Eddard Stark erschien, um die Belagerung zu beenden. Stannis schlug Davos für diese Heldentat zum Ritter. Trotzdem musste er ihn auch für seine vergangenen Verbrechen bestrafen, und so kürzte er ihm höchstpersönlich alle Finger der linken Hand bis auf den Daumen; Davos hatte darauf bestanden, dass Stannis das persönlich übernahm. Cressen wird klar, dass ein solcher Mann seinem König niemals falsche Hoffnungen machen würde. Ser Davos erklärt, dass wenn er jetzt nach Königsmund marschiert, wie es seine Absicht ist, dann werde er nur sterben, weil seine Armee zu klein sei. Cressen erwidert, dass Davos alles getan habe, was in seiner Macht steht und dass er nun am Zug sei. Cressen trifft Lord Stannis Cressen findet Stannis im obersten Raum der Feste, wie er auf den Bemalten Tisch starrt, der wie eine Karte des Kontinents Westeros geformt ist. Stannis begrüßt ihn mit der Bemerkung, dass er wußte, dass Cressen auftauchen würde, selbst wenn er nicht nach ihm schicken würde. Er sagt dass Cressen mittlerweile alt sei und seinen Schlaf brauche, dass er auch so über Davos' Nachricht erfahren würde. Das Gespräch zwischen dem Maester und Stannis mündet schnell in einen Wutausbruch des Königs, in dem er sich darüber beschwert, dass nach Roberts Rebellion dem Geburtsrecht nach Sturmkap, die Sturmlande und deren Einkünfte ihm gehören sollten und nicht Renly. Stannis wollte Drachenstein nicht, aber als sein Bruder es im bafahl, nahm er es und baute seines Bruders Flotte. Diese alte Wunde reißt erneut auf, weil Stannis nun klar wird, dass Drachenstein selbst zwar ruhmvoll und stark ist, dass ihr aber nur eine Handvoll kleinerer Lords unterstehen, deren steinige kleine Inseln keine wirkliche Unterstützung für Stannis' Sache sind. Cressen erklärt, dass Robert ihm ein großes Unrecht angetan hat, aber dass er ihm Drachenstein gab, weil nur ein starker Mann es halten kann und Renly nur ein Junge war. Stannis behauptet, dass Renly immer noch nur ein Junge ist, ein jämmerlicher Junge, der nie etwas dafür getan hat, um sich den Thron verdient zu haben. Stannis denkt laut darüber nach, warum die Götter ihn mit Brüdern bestraft haben. Dann fragt er, welchen Rat Renly von seinem Maester bekommen haben könnte, aber Cressen zweifelt daran, dass Renly überhaupt Ratschläge annimmt; Renly ist stur und kopflos, genau wie Robert es war. Stannis fragt Cressen, was er seinen wenigen Vasallen sagen soll. Cressen erinnert ihn daran, dass das Haus Lennister der eigentliche Feind sei und er schlägt ein Bündnis mit Renly vor, um sie zu besiegen. Stannis lehnt das sofort ab. Cressen gibt sofort auf und schlägt stattdessen ein Bündnis mit dem neuen König des Nordens Robb Stark vor, der die Macht des Nordens und von Schnellwasser auf seiner Seite weiß. Auch das lehnt Stannis ab, mit der Begründung, dass Robb nur ein grüner Junge sei und ein weiterer falscher König, der ihm halb sein Königreich stehlen möchte. Cressen sagt, dass ein halbes Königreich besser sei als gar keins und dass Robb sich vielleicht sogar unterwerfen würde als Tausch für die Unterstützung bei seinem Rachefeldzug für seinen Vater, aber Stannis bliebt hart und verfällt in eine weitere Tirade über die Dinge, die er Robert zu verdanken habe: er fragt, warum er Eddard Stark rächen sollte? Er hätte ihm nichts bedeutet, auch wenn Robert ihn geliebt hätte wie einen Bruder. Er beschwert sich darüber, dass Robert ihn hingegen nie wie einen Bruder behandelt hätte. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er Sturmkap für seinen Bruder verteidigt hat, dass er gute Männer hat verhungern sehen, während Maes Tyrell und Paxter Rothweyn in Sichtweite der Mauern ein Festmahl abhielten. Robert habe ihm nie dafür gedankt, doch Eddard schon, weil er die Belagerung aufgebrochen habe. Stannis habe eine Flotte gebaut für Robert, er habe Drachenstein in seinem Namen genommen, aber auch dafür habe er nie einen Dank erhalten. Stattdessen habe er ihn gerügt, dass er Willem Darry habe entkommen lassen mit Viserys Targaryen und Daenerys, die damals noch ein Baby war, als hätte er überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie aufzuhalten. Er habe 15 Jahre lang im Kleinen Rat gesessen und Jon Arryn dabei geholfen, Roberts Reich zu regieren, während der König nur gehurt und gesoffen habe, aber als Jon starb, ernannte Robert ihn nicht einmal zur neuen Hand des Königs, sondern ließ Eddard Stark diese Ehre zuteil werden. Nun schlägt Cressen eine Heirat zwischen Sharin und dem jungen Robert Arryn vor, aber der ist Stannis zu schwach und kränklich, darüber hinaus war das schon vor Jon Arryns Tod so geplant, und damals schon hatte Lady Lysa sich dagegen gewehrt, weil sie angeblich paranoid sei und sich lieber auf Hohenehr verstecke. Cressen drängt ihn dazu, Sharin dann wenigstens zusammen mit ihrem Narren dorthin zu schicken, da Drachenstein ein grausamer Ort für ein Kind sei. Dem stimmt Stannis zu, dass es einen Versuch wert sei. Dann trifft Stannis’ Gemahlin Königin Selyse ein und sagt, Stannis habe es nicht nötig, um Hilfe zu bitten oder gar zu betteln; sie alle würden ihm Treue schulden, weil er der wahre König sei. Königin Selyse ist von der roten Priesterin Melisandre aus Asshai davon überzeugt worden, an den Glauben an den fremdländischen Gott R'hllor zu konvertieren. Stannis erklärt ihr, dass er Schwerter bräuchte und fragt sie, ob sie eine Armee habe. Sie sagt, dass ihr Haus eine Armee zusammenstellen könnte, aber Stannis sagt, dass das höchstens 2000 Mann wären und dass sie zu nah an Rosengarten liegen. Die Königin behauptet, dass der Komet ein Omen des Gottes des Lichts sei und dass R'hllor ihm im Kampf beistehen werde. Stannis, der den neuen Glauben seiner Frau nicht anhängt, fragt, wie viele Männer der Rote Gott ihm denn schicken werde? Selyse sagt, R’hllors Macht würde die von Rosengarten und Sturmkap bei weitem übersteigen. Stannis erinnert sie daran, dass diese Mächte nun Renly unterstützen würden. Selyse stimmt dem zu, sagt aber, dass wenn Renly sterben würde, sie zu ihm überlaufen würden. Melisandre hat in die Flammen gesehen und Renly war dort tot. Cressen ist erschrocken darüber. Er konstatiert, dass Hellsehen böse sei. Stannis erklärt, dass er Cressens Rat gehört habe und nun ihren hören werde und schickt den alten Maester fort. Cressen plant einen Mord an Melisandre Am Fuß der Treppe trifft Cressen auf Pylos. Er kann sich kaum och auf den Beinen halten und braucht dessen Hilfe, um zurück in seine Kammer zu gelangen. Dort denkt er über seine Optionen nach. Er hat Robert, Stannis und Renly großgezogen, nachdem deren Vater Lord Steffon Baratheon gestorben war, und könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ein Bruder einen anderen töten würde. Er weiß, dass alles, was Königin Selyse gesagt hat, ihr von der Roten Priesterin beigebracht wurde. Sie ist es, die zur Ruhe gebracht werden muss, bevor auch Stannis sich dieser fremden und bösen Religion zuwendet. Dafür geht er in einen kleinen Arbeitsraum unter den Vogelkäfigen und holt dort eine kleine Viole mit purpufarbenen Kristallen hervor, ein Gift, das in Westeros Der Würger genannt wird. In Wein aufgelöst reicht schon ein Kristall, um die Halsmuskeln anspannen zu lassen, sodass das Opfer nicht mehr atmen kann. Cressen plant, einen der Kristalle in Melisandres Trank zu geben auf dem Fest, das am Abend für Stannis' Vasallen abgehalten wird. Er weiß, dass es eine grausame Tat ist, die er vorhat, aber er hofft, dass die Götter ihm vereihen können. Als er sich zu einem kleinen Schlaf hinlegt, fragt er sich, ob der Komet ein Omen für seinen Mord sein könnte. Cressen besucht das Fest für Stannis' Vasallen Er erwacht Stunden später und bemerkt, dass er verschlafen hat und nun spät dran ist für das Fest. Er ruft nach Pylos, der ihn eigentlich hätte wecken sollen, aber er kommt nicht, sodass Cressen nach seinen Dienern rufen muss. Als er die lange Halle durchquert, sieht er draußen den Kometen bedrohlich leuchten. Dann betritt er die Große Halle und findet dort Stannis und seine Vassallen versammelt. Sie haben ohne ihn begonnen. Als Cressen den Raum durchschreitet, fängt ihn Flickenfratz ab und singt dasselbe Lied wie am Morgen. Dabei umarmt er ihn und beide fallen zu Boden. Dann sagt er zu dem Maester, dass er unter dem Meer fallen würde. Cressen ist zu gebrechlich, um eigenständig aufzustehen, aber er wird von starken Armen wieder auf die Füße gestellt. Er dreht sich um, um zu sehen, welchem Ritter er Dank schuldet und muss erstaunt feststellen, dass es Melisandre war, die ihm geholfen hat. Die rote Priesterin scherzt, indem sie Cressen sagt, er solle seine nächsten Schritte beachten und zitiert dann ein Gebet, indem sie sagt, dass die Nacht dunkel sei und voller Greuel. Cressen sagt, dass nur Kinder sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchten würden. Melisandre scherzt weiter, indem sie die beiden einen schlauen Narren und einen närrischen weisen Mann nennt. Dabei setzt sie Flickenfratz' albernen Helm auf Cressens Kopf und sagt ihm, das sei eine Krone, die zu seiner Kette passen würde. Cressen hört alle um sich herum in Gelächter ausbrechen. Er nimmt die Krone ab und muss seine Wut bekämpfen. Er sagt ihr, er bräuchte keine Krone, sondern die Wahrheit, woraufhin Melisandre antwortet, dass manche Wahrheiten in Altsass nicht gelehrt würden. Als Cressen den Hohen Tisch erreicht, bemerkt er, dass Stannis Pylos seinen angestammten Platz übertragen hat. Cressen fragt, warum Pylos ihn nicht geweckt habe und erhält als Antwort, dass ihm gesagt wurde, er solle ihn nicht wecken, da er nicht gebraucht werde. Cressen schaut sich die Runde der Vasallen an: der gealterte und missgelaunte Lord Ardrian Celtigar, der hübsche Lord Monford Velaryon, der plumpe 14-jährige Lord Duram Bar Emmon, dann Ser Axell Florent, Lord Guncer Sunglass und der Kapitän aus Lys Salladhor Saan. Einzig Ser Davos Seaworth ist einfach gekleidet. Melisandre sitzt an Stannis’ rechter Seite auf dem höchsten Ehrenplatz. Allein Ser Davos meet his gaze, with pity in his eyes. Stannis erklärt, dass Pylos nun alle Aufgaben Cressens übernehmen wird, da Cressen zu krank und verwirrt ist, um länger von Nutzen für ihn zu sein. Cressen kann nicht glauben, dass diese Worte aus Stannis' Mund kommen. Sein Herz zerbricht bei dieser Zurückweisung, als er sich daran erinnert, dass er derjenige war, der Stannis schon als Junge geliebt hatte, vielleicht weil er derjenige war, den keiner so recht liebte. Cressen akzeptiert und fragt höflich nach einem Platz am Tisch, obwohl er immer noch denkt, er gehöre an Stannis' Seite. Nur Ser Davos bietet ihm seinen Sitz an. Als Flickenfratz weiterhin rumalbert, kommentiert Ser Davos, dass sie alle Narrenkappen tragen sollten, weil sie alle auf den Narren starren: Melisandre hat den Sieg in ihren Flammen gesehen und deshalb plane Stannis, sein Reich einzunehmen, egal zu welchem Preis. Cressen drängt Stannis ein letztes Mal, sich mit Robb Stark oder Lysa Arryn zu verbünden, aber Königin Selyse behauptet, R’hllor sei der einzige Verbündete, den Stannis brauche. Cressen erwidert, dass Götter unsichere Verbündete seien, und dass R'hllor keine Macht besäße. Melisandre sagt, dass wenn er das wirklich glaube, solle er sich Flickenfratz' Krone wieder aufsetzen, und Königin Selyse pflichtet ihr bei, sodass Stannis es dem Narren befiehlt. Nachdem Flickenfratz Cressen die Krone auf den Kopf gesetzt hat, fordert Selyse ihn auf zu singen. Stannis verweigert das und sagt, dass Cressen ihm immer gut gedient habe. Plötzlich sieht Cressen eine Möglichkeit, Melisandre das Gift zu verabreichen. Er nimmt Ser Davos' Becher und wirft einen Kristall hinein, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt mit Ausnahme von Ser Davos selbst. Cressen schlägt feierlich vor, mit Melisandre einen Becher Wein zu teilen, um der Macht ihres Gottes zu huldigen. Sie willigt ein. Davos versucht vergeblich, Cressen zu stoppen. Er sagt, dass getan werden muss, was für das Reich richtig sei und für das Seelenheil seines Lords. Bevor sie trinken, gibt ihm Melisandre die Möglichkeit, zurückzuziehen, aber Cressen will nicht. Melisandre trinkt den Großteil des Bechers und lässt Cressen nur ein Wenig übrig. Cressen schiebt seine Furcht beiseite und trinkt den Rest. Der Rubin an Melisandres Hals glühlt, als sie darauf besteht, dass ihr Gott R’hllor eine große Macht besitze. Cressen versucht zu widersprechen, aber sein Hals schnürt sich bereits zu. Unbeeinträchtigt von dem Gift schaut Melisandre zu, wie Cressen zusammenbricht und stirbt. Handelnde Personen: *Cressen Erwähnte Personen: * Orte: *Altsass *Citadel *Drachenstein Begriffe: *Maester *Roter Komet Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Prologue *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/001/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Drachenstein spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit einmaligen POV-Charakteren